


Take This Heart Of Mine

by huntress1013



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, M/M, Spotify, the fall was intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix that starts with Season 3 and moves on from there oh and the fall was quite intentional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take This Heart Of Mine

[Take This Heart Of Mine](http://8tracks.com/huntress1013/take-this-heart-of-mine?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [huntress1013](http://8tracks.com/huntress1013?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Tracklisting:  
01 Black Lab - This Night (Hannibal)  
02 Sneaker Pimps - Lightening Field (Will)  
03 2Cellos - Bang Bang (Feat. Sky Ferrera) (Will and Hannibal)  
04 Jamey Johnson - You Are My Sunshine (Hannibal incarcerated)  
05 Karliene - Become the Beast (Hannibal to Will)  
06 Wrongchilde - Love Is A Battlefield (feat White Sea) (Will and Hannibal)  
07 ZAYDE WØLF - Save Tonight (Will and Hannibal confronting Francis)  
08 Ivy & Gold - Eye of the Storm (Will and Hannibal)  
09 Ruelle - War Of Hearts (Will and Hannibal)  
10 Brice Davoli - Love Stream (Will and Hannibal)  
11 Liz Longley - Rescue My Heart (Hannibal)  
12 Craig Armstrong - Dark Red Theme 2 (Will and Hannibal)

Also available on Spotify: <https://open.spotify.com/user/huntress1013/playlist/2ep65TxXGjur5HoSO2ql51>

Kudos, Likes etc are love.

Enjoy!


End file.
